


The Suit

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Conventions, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Sex Hair, Smut, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Based on screen shots of Misha Collins at the GISHWHES wrap party





	The Suit

Jensen pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. “Hey, Mish. What’s up?”

 

_ “Do you still have that maroon suit from our EW shoot?” _

 

“Uh...yeah. Why?”

 

_ “I’ve got a GISHWHES thing after the con Sunday. Can I borrow it?” _

 

“I guess.” Jensen looked around to see if there were any rugrats underfoot. “That means you’re gonna owe me. Do I get to collect at the con?”

 

_ “If I can get Rich to look after Maison for an hour...I’m all yours.” _

 

“You don’t have to ditch Mais for me. You can make it up to me later. Shit. Dee and the kids will be up for her to shoot her scenes.”

 

_ “Dani can always watch,” _ Misha teased.  _ “We’ll make time later. Thanks for the suit. Love you.” _

 

“Love you too, Mish.”

 

***

 

“I don’t think this was such a good idea.” Jensen looked Misha over. He was practically bulging out of the suit. “I know you’ve been working out but damn. We used to wear the same size.”

 

Misha tugged at the seams pulling at his thighs. His junk was getting squeezed and the jacket barely buttoned. “It’s fine, Jens. Really. I’m supposed to be this loveable, dorky character.”

 

Jensen gave him a quick peck. “ _ Cas _ is a loveable, dorky character.  _ You _ are hot as hell.” He reached around Misha to cup his buns.

 

Misha kissed him back. “All the kids are having a blast down at the pool. I’ve got a little time before I need to do my wrap party.”

 

“Didn’t bring anything, babe.”

 

“There’s other things.” Misha cupped the outline of Jensen’s cock through his jeans. He stroked the denim until it began to swell under his palm. Jensen was still holding his ass and they were moaning into deep kisses.

 

Misha undid the pants for a little give. He didn’t want to split them from kneeling in front of Jensen. He nuzzled his face against the bulge and Jensen started running his fingers through Misha’s hair. 

 

He freed Jensen’ cock from the jeans and boxers. He gave it a few gentle tugs while his flattened tongue swept the base and teased Jensen’s balls.

 

“Oh fuck, Mish.” Jensen leaned back against the wall for support. One hand was steadying him on the desk and the other was gripped in Misha’s hair.

 

Misha played with the head and slit with his tongue. He took Jensen into his mouth and heard a whimper. He looked up to see Jensen biting his bottom lip. He smiled around the girthy shaft and started to bob. 

 

“Oh...oh...jesus christ...ohhh…” Jensen let out when Misha sucked on the upstroke. He rocked his hips to meet Misha’s mouth, driving himself further down his eager lover’s throat. He looked down to see that Misha was fisting his own engorged member. His fingers clenched in Misha’s hair as the sight pushed him over the edge. “I’m coming. Oh god I’m coming.”

 

Misha swallowed him down and milked what he could out of Jensen. He wiped his mouth and was pulled back to his feet. He thought he was getting another peck of a kiss but he was spun around. Jensen wrapped one arm around his waist to pull the shirt and jacket up. 

 

Jensen spit in the palm of his other hand to take over jerking Misha’s dick. He pressed against Misha’s back, breath hot on his neck. “You gonna come for me?” he whispered.

 

Misha gripped the edge of the desk. “Yeah...make me come, Jen. Almost there.”  Jensen nipped his earlobe with his teeth and Misha humped into his hand until cum was drooling onto the desk.

 

Jensen let him go to wash his hands and bring back a washcloth for the rest of the mess. Misha looked like a disheveled mess but they managed to not soil the suit. “You need to fix your hair before you go.” 

 

Misha redressed himself in the ill-fitting suit and looked at himself in the mirror. “Fuck it. The fans love my sex hair.”

 

Jensen hugged him from behind and smiled at their reflection. “Me, too.”

 

***

 

Misha met up with Rachel for the wrap party. She took one look at him and practically transformed into her character, Meg, when she said, “You look freshly fucked, Clarence.”

  
“Good.” He replied. Show time.


End file.
